A Dream turned Real
by BlueburySpicehed
Summary: Have you ever watched Alice in wonderland? Do you remember how she fell inside a rabbit hole, how strange it was? That was what Lena was feeling, but instead of a falling down a rabbit hole. She had no reconciliation of how she got into this portal like hole that was a shade of dark purple, and black. She swore these colour around her felt familiar... (More summary inside...)
1. Chapter 1 A Breath of Life

Have you ever watched Alice in wonderland? Do you remember how she fell inside a rabbit hole, and how strange it was? how a bed flew in the air? Lena felt like she was Alice, but instead of a falling down a rabbit hole, and a flying bed in the air. She had no reconciliation of how she got into this portal like hole that was a shade of dark purple, and black. She swore these colour around her felt familiar. Like she recognized them before in her life. They looked haunting and full of dark magic. It was familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where, and it felt like it was whispering things to her, that she couldn't catch, she tried to reach out of this whirlpool around her, but suddenly there was a white light.

Chapter One

A Breath of Life

Flames of candles blew as a wave of air slipped into a dully lit room. The room lay quiet, and empty apart from a coffin that lay, it wasn't any ordinary sarcophagus though it was like a coffin straight out of a fairytale, most ironically snow whites. The sarcophagus was made out of glass that was created by melting sand from the deserts of Egypt, with a golden base. In there laid a tanned skinned female, her waist length chocolate brown hair flailed around her, as a long dark purple dress covered her body. She looked to be frozen in time and in many cases she was, as days passed she still stays there patiently waiting for her heart to beat once again, to awake and fulfil her role in this game of life and that time was soon to come.

In another room similar to the previous one, knelt an old greyed man, in front of a large statue. This statued looked just like the young female that lay in the coffin, but around her neck was a necklace attached to it was a glistening gem, that glowed the colours of dark red and purple mixed together.

"So it is time." A old croaky voice came from the old man. "I will have everything prepared for when you arrive." He spoke to the statue as if he was responding to the rock. "I will" He seemed to answer after a while. "Worry not my lady I swear to make sure I and my family shall lead you on the path your were destined to be on and to not fall in to the path of darkness." He bowed his head, and the room that once heard his voice, was silent again. That was until the noise of faint footstep could be heard from down the hall. Soon they reached to archway to the room, and there stood a young female only aged sixteen, the same age as how the female in the coffin looked, but it wasn't her. Though she was tanned she had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Grandfather?" The younger woman whisper due to the quietness of the room. She was curious to what her grandfather had her. Out of their family only those who were chosen could hear the voices of Lady Ramia, the woman who we were lived to serve, since our ancestors.  
"My child, we must get everything set up at once." Her grandfather told her as he began to slowly stand up and she went over to help him.  
"Does that mean today is the day?" The child inquired.  
"Indeed my child this is the day our Lady breaths again." He smiled softly at her and the young female eyes began to shine, knowing that this had been what her grandfather had waited for, for decades.  
"I shall go inform Mother." She urgently responded before her Grandfather stop her, shaking his head.  
"Don't worry child, I shall do that as I have something to discuss with her, you have another task to do." She looked at him confused and he chuckled a bit before explaining. "You must go pack, it's time you go out and see the world, along with Lady Ramia. She will need a friend, while she heads to Japan, and I don't think your mother could take that place." He laughed, which she join in with before inquiring about Japan. "I met a man many years ago, he was chosen by the pharaoh to take the Puzzle. He resides in Japan, which is were I believe the Pharaohs soul shall be. Lady Ramia and the Pharaohs fate lies tied together and they must stand together." He explained.  
"I see, but what about you Grandfather? Will you not be coming with us?" She continued to ask questions.  
"I shall stay here, the outside world seems foreign to me, I much prefer to reside in these tunnels, though I do ask you to say hello to Solomon for me once your see him."  
"Guessing he's the man that took the puzzle." And he nodded. "Okay, I will Grandfather, I promise. I shall go and get ready then, I'll visit you later tonight Grandfather." The blonde child began to step out of the room, and the old man turned his head back to the statue and spoke one last time before he left.  
"I pray she will be a strong friend for you in your journey, My Lady. I shall go and get everything else set up." And with a bow the greyed haired man left the room, and headed more into the tomb.

The young female began to run towards her room now excited to begin packing. She couldn't wait to be able to go and see the outside world. Ever since she was a baby she has been trapped underground, not that she minded it. She always knew it wasn't forever. Her Family was not like the other tomb keepers they knew. While the other tomb keepers were never allowed to leave their tombs, her family could. As long as they vowed to remain as a tomb keeper and come back when it is required they can leave at the age of 18. Her grandfather was the only one to truly stay within these walls apart from when their Lady had called for him to. He always had a sharp connection in sensing the Lady's requests and always chose to obey them. Her mother though did go out into the outside world, but once she was pregnant she came back, so that the old man's granddaughter Nailah could learn to be a tomb keeper and keep their duty going. There was one exception to this though, they were allowed to leave before they turned 18 if there Lady has awakened as long as we help guide her along with everything.

"She will be here soon then" A dark haired woman in her mid thirties spoke to the elderly man on the opposite side of the table.

"Indeed, we need to be ready to greet her, the child won't remember anything of her past." The Grandfather of the blonde child explains.

"I know, Father, she has forgotten just like our Pharaoh has, but there is a difference. She has another life in another realm." His daughter brought up something they both were well aware of. "This realm is known by them, but not in any extraordinary manner, but in a children's show." Her father chuckled at that.

"What's wrong with it being a children's show, Children are much more open to believing then adults." He explained and smiled softly at her "Children also hold so much more imagination, who knows the stories of this realm may help them in some ways as they grew up, and do you not think helping the newer generation is not something that deserves to be looked at as extraordinary?"

"I never thought of it that way." The dark haired female looked down hearing what her father was saying.

"Open your mind my child, like the children." He told her before standing up. "It's time, Akila, we must go."

"Yes, Father." She stood up as well.

Akila lit the room they had just entered. This room was a place only a few where ever allowed to go in, luckily her father and her were one of them. This was the room where the coffin was. The coffin wasn't like all the other coffins in Egypt, but more like it came out of a fairytale. People could say it looked like snow whites coffin, but even though it looked like glass, it really was a type of forcefield that glows a dark purple if someone touches it. The forcefield was a spell to stop the figure in the coffin from ageing.

"She's sleeping." Akila awed, when she went closer to the coffin. Normally the body was still, none breathing, due to it not wielded a soul, until now. "Shall I awake her?" She question her father.

"No, let the young girl sleep, we shall wait till she has awoken. The child has just travelled through dimensions." Akila nodded in response, but decided to break the spell on the coffin. Letting the body feel the air around it that it has not felt in five thousand years.

Nailah, Akila's child, stood in her room looking at the bed in front of her. Out on the bed was a bunch of clothes, but they weren't for her. She wanted to have some clothes set out for her Lady as she thought that she may want to change out of the clothes she wore in the coffin. She may not be allowed to enter that room yet, but she always know that their lady's body resided in there. She wondered what life would be like now out of these halls, there was so many things to explore, many things she heard about, but did not see, but at the same time she wondered what our Lady was actually like. Sure she heard things about her, but how much do you know as true after years or hear say, people could have always twisted the truth, to make her more of an angel or more of a demon depending on the way you look at it, all she hoped was that they could get along. Her grandfather always commented on how he believes that both her and the lady would be as close as sisters. He knew way more then he was ever telling, sometimes Nailah thought he found joy in keeping secrets at times, it wouldn't surprise her if he did. Nailah began to place her hair in a bun before she began to packing.

Akila and her father were both delighted once they saw the sleeping woman beginning to move before them. They knew now that this was truly the time for her to awaken. The elderly ones eyes gleamed with happiness as he felt so overjoyed about this moment that was playing out before him. All of his life he had wished that he would be the one in his family to watch their Lady awake, and now his wish has been granted. A moan escape the lips of the girl as she turned her body sideways in the coffin. They watched her as she now move one of her hands towards her head. It didn't take long til Akila guessed that she hgas most likely awaken to a headache. She turned her head to her father, nodding before exiting out of the room.

The female cursed mentally as she awoke with a sharp pain in her head. She blamed it on the dream she had just awoke from. She began to sit up, destroying the barrier around her, brushing the hair that was covering her face, only feeling the hair moving along her thigh's surprising her causing her to open he eyes, cluchting the hair that came from her head, last time she checked in was shoulder length. It didn't take a second to notice that her hair wasn't the only thing that change, but so did her clothes and bed. She began to frail around where she was sitting, and began to panic. She wasn't home her face scanned the room until she noticed the old man staring at her and almost had a heart attack, placing her hand on her chest.

"My child, do not worry!" He told her in worrying tone. "You need not be afraid." He eased at her. "My name is Ezra Hasina, I understand you are scared and in shock, but trust me when I say it is okay, and we will explain shortly." He told the girl, and for some reason his voice seemed to calm her down. Blue eyes met his and she noticed that he seemed sincere in what he was saying. Another pain suddenly shot through her head and she cursed once again. "I realise your head, must heart my lady, what power brought you here must of cause, worry not, my daughter Akila will be back soon with the pain.

"Lady? Power?" The young girl questioned confused as what he said, and he let out a small chuckle, bvut it wasn't a creepy one.

"Well My Lady I do not know you name, and if you feel uncomfortable you need not tell me. For power on the other hand, maybe we shall a wait for Akila first.

"Lena." She brought up suddenly surprise, but felt like she could trust in some way,like in the back of her head she knew him slightly. "My name is Lena."

"Lena what a beautiful name," He told the young female.

"Thank you." She responded quietly, before thinking for a second. "Ezra, that is Egyptian, means one who helps." Lena told him and he let out a laugh.

"I expect show my mother always said that the sounded right for me." He explained to her. "How do you know about such?"

"I like looking at names and there meanings." She responded. "Mine means sunlight." Lena smiled at him.

"Sunlight I can see how that meaning suits a young lady like yourself" He grinned at her, and she knew he was trying to make me fill a lot more comfortable. It wasn't long til a woman with long brown hair entered the room holding a bowl with liquids in her hand. She looked to be around late 30's and looked mature and motherly.

"My Lady." She greeted bowing slightly, which made Lena feel a little bit awkward.

"Oh, My Lady this is my daughter I told you about, Akila." Ezra told the younger woman.

"Hello." Lena greeted before saying. "Please I ask don't call me Lady it feels weird." She commented.

"I understand forgive us, would you like me to ease the pain of your headache? It will make it easier for you." Akila asked, and though the blue eyed female felt nervous around her, she nodded and moved her legs off the bed-like coffin for Akila to sit down. She did so gracefully and began to place the creamy liquid slowly on the child forehead. To Lena it was rather cold and cooling, but also at the same time it felt nice and she could feel the pain leaving her. "This is a home made recipe, it has been passed down in our family for generation." Akila softly told the girl. "We make all our recipes down here." She finished placing more of the cream like texture on the females face, before Lena finally questioned.

"Where am I?"

"Where are you? Well that is good question and one that will lead to many more." She responded to me. "You sweetheart, are in Egypt, but if you want me to specify where in Egypt well we are underground." She explained, maturity in her voice and before Lena could speak she continued. "But not the Egypt that you think you are in."

"What do you mean!?" She began to panic knowing she was very far from home. Akila placed a hand on the child.

"Don't be scared my lady. I'll explain, but first tell me when you were a child, did you watch a show? A show that had anything to do with Egypt?" She questioned the girl, and she thought for a second before nodding. She didn't understand why that was important though. "May I ask what it was called?" She asked another question to the child. The brunette looked away before turning back again speaking it's name.

"Yugioh?" Ezra laughed and the blue eyes looked up at him.

"Yes it is, it was show about a young boy around my age, he completes this ancient puzzle, called the millenium puzzle, which held the spirit of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, and now has to save the world by playing card games." She explained to him briefly, but couldn't help to grin at how ridiculous it sounded. She didn't care though how ridiculous it sounded she loved the show and it held a special place in her heart. Akila looked at her grandfather when Lena was explaining with a smile on her face before turning back to her.

"Why is it called Yugioh though?" Akila wondered.

"Because it means Game King, and that the main character is named Yugi." She simply stated. "I am kind of a big fan of it, even if it was a kid show, but what has this got to do with being me being in Egypt?"

"Because what if I tell you that this show 'Yugioh' was actually real and you are now in it?" She leaned towards the girl as she whispered what she had just spoken.

"I would think you are mad!" Lena suddenly stood up from the bed. She felt fabric the fabirc of the dress she was in flow around her legs, and remembered she look way different from how she remembered.

"That isn't your body from your world, but your body in this one." Ezra told the brunette, who seemed to have read my mind. "What my daughter said was true, you are in the world of Yugioh."

"You expect me to believe that! Don't lie to me!" Lena exclaimed, she didn't like the fact that she wasn't at home and that the people that have her were talking about being in yugioh. She knew that that was impossible even if she wanted it to be true. She had always wanted be in the world of yugioh, to meet the character that shaped her, but they were fictional and so was the world they lived in.

"My lady... Lena, we shall never lie to you. Everything that comes out of our mouths is the truth when speaking to you. Please do not be afraid child, I know that this may be hard for you to believe, but I shall try and explain it to you" He slowly walked up towards the brunette and took her hands.

Though Lena was still frightened and confused, once he touched her hands her heart beat, that had quickened, began to slow down as she looked into his eyes and when he began to speak to her softly.

"Lena, you have lived sixteen years of you life in a world that you call your home, but it does not mean that that world is the only world. In fact you could say that each world is a different dimension, and they are created from the choices all living things make, when we hit a crossroad and have to make a choice a new dimension is created. They can also be made from a thought, an idea, or even a dream. Even if people do not think it will become true, it will. It is very rare that two worlds would collide, or have a person come through into a different one, but it can happen, and you are proof of it." He explained to the girl. The brunette took a moment to get what he said to sink through. Even if she thought it was bazaar they was something about his voice and what he was saying that made her start to begin to believe it was true, but that because her heart also begged for it to be true. She took a deep breath.

"If what you say is true then how can I do it?" She questioned Ezra.

"Because the Gods brought you back here." Akila began to talk again still in the same spot she had sitting down in.

"That is were the power that brought here is involved." Ezra reminded and Akila began to explain.

"The world you called your home isn't truly the world you come from. In fact you were originally from here, 3000 years ago, your soul was sent away to a world were you can be safe, as requested by the man only you know the name of." Lena thought for a second before realising who she was talking about. "Your were to be sent away until the day came and you were needed once again. The day when you will help the Pharaoh once again defeat the shadows." Lena quickly looked into the eyes of Akila who as speaking walked up to the child.

"The Pharaoh" Lena whispered, her heart began to beat faster. As Akila mentioned the Pharaoh she realised that she was probably going to meet the person who made the biggest impact in her life. She heard the old man laugh, and she turned to him.

"Of course, my lady, your destiny and his is intertwined." Ezra told the child.

"You know this sounds like it would be a fanfiction." Lena commented, but mostly to herself as she thought about it.

"Fanfiction?" Akila inquired and Lena laughed nervously.

"Ah that's not important. Anyway if all of this is true then how am I meant to meet them. I'm in Egypt and he and the gang are in Japan." I asked them.

"Akila will take you there along with my granddaughter, Nailah" Ezra answered before turning to Akila, who nodded.

"Indeed I shall. We have the right necessities to be able to get you, Nailah and I to Japan. I hope you won't mind, but I will be your guardian in this world. If you would come with me I shall take you to Nailah's and your room for now. I hope that you to will get along" Akila smiled at me and I nodded before saying goodbye to Ezra.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

Chapter Two

Meeting

"Wait so I have my own bank account, with actual money in it?" Lena sat on the bed that belonged to a newly found friend.

"Yes, you have so much money that you don't even have to lift a finger for your whole life." Nailah grinned at her, as she finished her packing the bags. She didn't have time to finish it yesterday, when her mother introduced Lena to her. Her Grandfather was right when she said that her and Lena would be good friends. The moment they meet each other they knew they would got along, Nailah found that Lena just seemed like an ordinary girl to her... well what she means by that is that she didn't feel high up or anything, but then again she didn't really know who she was, but she didn't seem like a person that would feel that way. Nailah understood that Lena was still nervous about everything and getting use to the place, but was happy when she could make the girl smile by talking to her. She seemed kind and sweet, but at the same time she would still be honest. She learnt bit's and pieces about Lena family, but they stopped once Lena began to get sad about it, knowing that see wasn't going to see them any time soon. Hopefully she believe she would again at one point though. Lena though learned many things about Nailah as well, like how she tries to treat everyone with respect, even though at times she feels trapped about speaking formally. It was easy to notice when they first introduced each other and like her mother and grandfather started with My Lady and everything,but when Lena told her not to a huge breath leaved her mouth, and showed more of her personality, which she seemed to hide at first, not knowing whether to show her. She found that Nailah was quite the optimistic type of person, and how see couldn't wait to explore the world, which Lena agreed with, though Lena never lived underground, she still felt trapped in the small town she was living in and wished to explore as well. Though Nailah wanted to explore though it didn't change the fact that she was also a proud tomb keeper, realising that her family was one of the special ones, telling Lena that she would help all the way she can to help with her journey, which the brunette felt grateful for knowing it would be great having her friend to tell about certain things and how she didn't feel to be judge by this girl.

"Hey Nailah." Len called out her name. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she continues as Nailah nodded for her to continue what she wanted to ask. "Your mother mention to me that the reason I am, what she had said set free, was because the Pharaoh was released, does that means that this at the very beginning? Where it all started? With the forbidden series?" She questioned.

"Forbidden series?" Nailah looked at her confused and Lena realised she needed to expand.

"It's the series before duel monsters. They said it was too violent for kids for it to be dubbed into English, so I call it the Forbidden season. It actual shows Yugi completing the puzzle."

"I'm guessing Yugi's the kid that has the millennium puzzle then." Nailah guessed.

"Yeah" Lena smiled at her.

"Then I guess so." Nailah spoke looking at the wall in front of them. "I honestly habe no idea, your the one who knows what we are going to get into."

"Oh well for the first series you have the usual bullies, people who steal watches, people with yo-yos, a fortune teller, and a criminal who makes thing's explode, and that's only a few before it became just card games, card games, and card games. It's the same though, even if I found the original shadows games to be much more entertaining. Not that I don't like the card game though, I do." Lena talked about the card game and how she thought the original games where much more fun to watch.

"Uh sound intresting." Nailah commented, before grinning. "Well least it will be entertaining."

"Yeah." The blue eyed female agreed.

Ezra was knelt down in front of the statue once again. The statue that he has hold dear to his own heart from practically all his life. Behind him stood Akila who was deep in thought, she wanted to know why her father didn't want the young female to know why she was locked away for, surely it was best for her to know who she was.

"I know what you are thinking." He spoke to his daughter, with his eyes closed.

"Why didn't you want us to tell her?" She spoke in a serious tone just as he spoke.

"She just came from another dimension, she already has enough to handle and the moment, I do not want to give her something that makes her question herself or worry her." He explained.

"She will find out eventually." Akila mentioned and he nodded knowing.

"Of course she will and that when she must learn how to train it, but until then I want her to wear the necklace." Her father requested.

"The necklace? It hasn't even been removed once from the statue since that day! Are you sure farther?" Akila questioned.

"She will need it." The grey haired man answered back as he opened his eyes and looked at the necklace around the statues neck. "This necklace was made just for her, it is to keep her powers at bay, even if it's just for a short amount of time." Akila looked down to the floor.

"When Lena finds out what grows inside her, she'll..." Akila now newly acknowledged. "Why must that child's destiny be so sad?"

"Because its the only way. That child is bright she will understand what she must do. She would understand it, more then we ever could." Ezra stated wisely. "Go now, you wouldn't want to be late for your flight, and remember to take it with you." Akila nodded at her father's orders, has he stood up to remove the necklace from the figure.

Lena brushed her hair into a simple ponytail, as they were getting ready to leave. Nailah was slowly making the bed they had slept in earlier. It didn't mind eaither of them that they head to share the night before, in fact Lena refused for Nailah to sleep on the floor. Both know were feeling rather nervous, not because of them going to a new place, but how they were getting there. Neither had ever been on a plane before, the only thing Len has been on was a ferry, and truly didn't like the idea of flying in the air. Nailah on the other hand even though she was nervous, she was also excited and found it funny. She found it funny how the day see was free from the tomb, she will be going up higher than she ever thought she would. There was a knock on the door and Nailah stood up straight looking at the door.

"Come in." She called and her mother entered.

"So, your girls are girl ready?" She asked.

"Of course we don't want to miss the plane." Len stated simply, Nailah nodding in agreement.

"Especially when it's going to take us on a whole new adventure." Nailah pointed out and feel onto the bed. Akila smiled softly at them.

"Well I am glad you guys are happy about this." She admitted how she felt and then turned her head to Lena who began to speak.

"Well it's not like everyone get's to be in the favourite show." She smiled at Akila. The brunette was now open to all this and decided to embrace every second of it. Which now caused her to be super excited and nervous to meet the people she knew so much about.

"Your right. Not everyone." She agreed and then decided to tell her. "Your should treasure it, oh and I have a gift for you from father." Lena stopped what she was doing with her hair and turned fully to her.

"A gift?" She questioned and Nailah's mother nodded, showing her the Necklace she was being given. Nailah eyes widen knowing straight away what that necklace was, but did not say anything as she understood why it was being given to her.

"One of the duties we and are ancestors had was to look after this necklace for when you return. This necklace is here to help you from the shadows and the darkness." Akila explained to the girl as she walked over to her. She place the necklace around the young girls neck. Who was in awe by the golden choker. To Lena the colours of the gem reminded of the Shadows, which mesmerised her. She slowly touch the necklace around her neck.

"It's beautiful." Was all she could make out and Akila smiled a motherly smile.

"I am glad you like it. Now girls we need to be leaving soon for domino, make sure you have everything one last time" Akila moved from the young towards the door as the girls did what she said.

"Wow look at this place!" Nailah exclaimed looking around this new place of the world she was now living in. Lena also had excitement in her eyes, when she saw the city known as domino. They had just recently gotten here after their long plane ride.

"It's awesome." Lena agreed with Nailah as they both were holding each others hand, as well as their hand luggage. The blonde and the brunette wanted to wonder off and look around, but they also didn't want to disobey their guardian orders and wait for her outside. Lena was told that Akila would act like her adoptive mother to her here and that it was best if she doesn't tell anyone, anyone meaning the gang, where she was from. When Akila got there they signalled a Taxi ready to take them to their new home.

"So where exactly are we living now, mother?" Nailah wondered out loud as they all got into the taxi.

"I bought a decent sized house for us, with enough room for what we need. It has three bedrooms so no one will have to share, seeing as I thought both would prefer the privacy of you own rooms." Akila responded. "Also there are already decorated, but if you want something added or changed in there just ask." The girls nodded back, and it wasn't long till they reached the house, being in awe at all the things they saw as they went pass.

"Okay, you know what, I never believed how short they actually were until now." Lena announced walking into the kitchen in her new uniform that match Nailahs, who was brewing a cup of tea, while Akila was cooking breakfast for the three of them.

"Tell me about it! I can't believe girls aren't allowed to wear trousers." Nailah groaned turning to me.

"Last school I went to actually banned skirts." Lena pointed out.

"Really why?" Akila asked intrigued.

"Because of how short the females were wearing them, like these ones, but they wore them by choice. To be honest I feel really self conscious in this, and I can't even wear tights." Len replied, disappointed about the bottom half of the uniform, she actually found the top half comfortable though.

"Do you really think they will mind?" Nailah questioned and Lena nodded.

"Yeah there is even one teacher in the school who would most likely have a hissy fit about it." The brunette sighed. "I am so not looking forward to seeing that teacher, she even humiliates people in front of the whole class."

"Oh why does she do that." Akila mentioned, signalling Lena to sit at the table, dishing up the breakfast.

"Because she hates children, but their are many people in the world like that, at least she gets punished… I think that's the right word for it." Lena thought the last bit out loud, which Nailah smiled at that, before asking.

"Want some tea?"

"Sure I'll have a cup." Len grinned at her as food and the others soon joined her at the table to eat as well. They soon finished eating and began to head to domino high for their first day of school.

"Okay girls, I hope you have fun and I will be here straight after school to take you home." Akila told us as we got out of the car.

"Okay, we'll be here when you arrive." Nailah said her goodbye to her mother, while Lena waved goodbye. Once her mother left Nailah quickly turned to her friend. "Okay be honest are we just about to walk into hell."

"Some may see it that way. Yes." Lena laughed and Nailah laughed too, as they began to walk into the school.

The duo searched around the school until they found the reception desk, explaining that they were the new students and each were given the essentials that they would need. They were also given a note to tell the Teacher of said class who they were. While they left reception Lena looked at her timetable as well as asking Nailah about hers. The two girls found out that they were actually in two different classes, which didn't help the nervousness both of them had about their first day. The brunette didn't know anyone here... well she did, but they didn't know who she was and it was the blondes very first time in a school ever. Lena wanted to be there with Nailah to help her get through it, but I guess the school was against them.

"Well here we are, This is my room." Lena spoke turning to her friend. "Okay now Nailah when you get to your room, knock first then wait until you are allowed to go in and hand the teacher the note." She explained to her friend who nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Len please I know that's what I have to do, but thanks for explaining still, but what about break and lunch time?" She questioned.

"At lunch I was planning to find you-know-who because well you understand." Lena grinned at her and Nailah laughed quietly.

"Yeah I understand. Meet you at lunch time then?" Nailah asked.

"Yes definitely, meet here?" Lena agreed pointing down to the floor and Nailah nodded. "Good. Okay. Good luck finding your room alright."

"Yeah thanks, hope I find it!" She exclaimed walking away. "It's a good thing I can read maps!" She yelled to Lena as she turned a corner. The blue eyes female laughed again before she began to knock on the door. It wasn't long until she soon heard a come in. Len slowly opened the door and her nervousness grew when she entered. She handed the letter to the teacher, luckily to Len her teacher wasn't the one she was dreading. He was instead a male teacher. He looked like he was strict, but you could also tell that he had a bit of a sense of humour as well. Lena nervously looked around the room and she felt like she couldn't breath, when see saw five familiar faces spread all around the classroom staring at her. The female knew she would see them, but she didn't expect to be in the same class as them. She realised that she should have known though as practically every new student is placed in the same class as Yugi, well except for Duke, but most of them. She couldn't help but stare straight at the star head male. To be honest it still felt like a huge dream to her and at any moment she would wake up. She hoped that wouldn't happen though.

"Everybody this is Lena Ford, she will be joining us for now on. I want you to make her feel welcomed here" The teacher told the students before turning to girl and back to the seats. "Hmm lets see where shall I place you." He wondered out loud. "Oh I know you can sit behind Ms. Gardner. Ms. Gardner please raise you hand so Ms. Ford knows where to go." She watched Tea raise her hand, before turning to the teacher thanking him before moving to her seat. While walking past her Tea gave her a kind smile, which cause Lena to make an awkward and nervous smile back. Time past by quickly and the lesson soon ended. Meaning that it was now break time, which brang joy to Lena as all through out the class she couldn't focus. She was more focused on the five characters that she knew existed since she was a child. She couldn't believe that she was so close to them, but at the same time so far away as well. She glaced at them surrounding Yugi's desk, and began to feel nervousness rise through her as she was afraid to even stand up and go speak to them. She was scared if she may mess it up and ruin her chance in being friends with them, but then again she remembered that it was the Yugioh gang and knew that it would be quite unlikely. Fortunately for Lena though as she didn't actually have to make the move as Tea had noticed that Lena was all by herself. She thought that it would be nice if she introduced herself and her friends to her and make her feel welcomed. The short brown haired female casually walked up to Lena with a smile on her face. Len noticed that someone was standing over her and was surprised when she looked up to see Tea standing there.

"Hello there! My name is Tea." She cheerily greeted Lena with her hand behind her back. Lena was shocked that Tea actually spoke to her, but soon quickly recovered and responded.

"Hey Tea, I'm Lena." The long haired brunette smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Lena, I noticed you were alone and wondered if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends." She invited Lena to join her and the gang.

"Are you sure?" Len asked her somewhat nervous still.

"Of course, they would be happy to meet you." She held out her hand for her.

"Oh, Okay." Lena slowly stood up taking hold of her hand and Tea took her over to her friends.

"Hey guys, I would like you to meet Lena." Tea introduced the female to the group. The short haired brunette turned her head to Len. "Lena this is Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Miho."

"Hello" Lena spoke rather shyly, with a small wave of her hand. Finding it strange to be surrounded by the people who made huge impact on her life... well most of them. Even though she liked Miho, Len never saw her as one of the original group. They all said their hello's to Lena and she couldn't help but grin happily around them.

"So Lena where ya from?" Joey asked the girl he just met.

"Oh, I lived in a small town in England, nobody will recognize the name if I tell you, and it's not that interesting." Lena responded thinking back to the small town. "There wasn't really anything to do over there."

"Oh well there is many things to do here." Tea explained to the brunette.

"Oh really, I can't wait to check them out then. It will most likely be fun" Len assumed.

"We could show you around later today." Yugi brought up about us heading out together.

"Thank you for the nice offer, but straight after school, my guardian will be picking me and my friend Nailah up." Lena declined the offer sadly.

"Nailah, who's Nailah?" Joey curiously asked.

"She is my friend and the daughter of my guardian. She has just arrived here to, but she was put into another class." Len explained to Joey. "I wonder how's she doing, she used to be home schooled until now, I wonder if she's okay." She spoke openly.

"I'm sure she is." Yugi happily assured her.

"Hopefully." Lena grinned looking at Yugi. Her eye soon lower around his necklace. She knew inside of it held the pharaoh soul, but see also was in awe by how it looked. It looked much more entrancing then it did in the anime. "What lovely necklace." She spoke suddenly changing the subject. "It's Egyptian right?" The brunette smiled at him. Yugi noticed she was talking about his necklace and he smiled brightly at her.

"Uh, Yeah it is." He gleamed at her, happy she thought it looked nice.

"I could tell. It had the Eye of Horus on it, which is the symbol for protection, meant to bring health and safety to it's wearer." Lena lectured without realising until after she said it. "Sorry" she apologized. "I'm just really into Egypt and it's history because it holds so much mystery and secrets" Lena expressed her love for Egypt. "May I look at it closely?" She asked Yugi nervously. "I promise, I will be careful." She spoke sincerely and Yugi could hear that in her voice. He felt like he could trust her words and agreed to let her hold it for a bit. "Thank you" She beamed happily as Yugi passed her his puzzle.

Lena slowly took it in her hands, she couldn't believe she was holding it and felt like she shouldn't. She felt a sudden wave of responsibility when holding it. Suddenly she watch as it glowed in her hands for a second, surprised by that she shook her head before handing it back to Yugi. Did the puzzle just react to her? She wondered before speaking once again.

"It really is beautiful. You are lucky to hold such a magical piece." I told him with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3 A Day out in Domino

Chapter Three

A day out in Domino

A week passed since Len arrived in Domino and quite a few things has happened since then. Akila was sucessful obtaining a job at Domino museum, finding she feels a lot more comfortable surrounded by history. Lena had introduced Nailah to the gang on the same day she meet them at lunch time and they had hit it of as well. Lena also learned that she got lucky because Nailah had gotten Ms. Chono has her homeroom teacher, leaving her to learn the wrath of the woman, who she understood why Len didn't like her.

"We promise we'll be careful." Nailah promised to her mother as the duo stood at the front door about to leave. They had decided to have a look around the city because they were interested at the places Yugi and the others had suggested them to go. Of course they offered to come with them, but Lena needed to get a couple essentials as well, seeing as she been borrowing Nailah's clothes for a little while, and didn't want to drag the boys in doing that. Of course Tea and Miho would of wanted to go, but they felt that they just wanted to go by themselves.

"Good. Have a good day girls, but the first thing I want you to do is to go to the phone store and get yourself phones." Akila ordered them.

"I understand." Nailah saluted to her mother before she opened the door for her and Lenny.

"Okay do you have any idea where a phone shop would be?" Lena asked her dear friend as they began walking.

"No clue." Nailah stated simply to her and they both grinned at each other.

"Good! It will be our second adventure together! The first being the plane" Lena looked at were they were going. Even though she said it would be an adventure, she didn't feel that safe as she normally would. It was probably due to her having a phone for three years and that if she was in trouble she could call someone, but here she really couldn't do that, well not yet.

After a long time of searching they finally found a shop that sold phones and other electronics. The girls scanned across the phones, and Lena realised that all off the phones around her was old styles of the phones that we had in the past of her world. She expected that they wouldn't have touchscreens, or ones with keyboards on like blackberries, but that didn't stop her from sighing. She was never good with phones that you had to click the button multiple times to get to the letter you need. She knew that she would have to deal with it, and know it couldn't hurt for now. Lena looked over to see a pink flip phone and realised it looked like the one Tea had in battle city before it was broken. She noticed that there was a black version of this phone and decided that she would get that one. Lena didn't really care what features it had on it, she knew she wouldn't be spending much time on her phone except for contacting people. Nailah on the other hand was admiring all the phones. Lena guessed it was possibly because it would be her very first phone and that these were the best phone around at this time.

"Which one should I pick." Nailah awed and Lena shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter all that much, you just need it for contacts, we probably won't use it for anything else." Lena told her.

"But they have games!" Nailah exclaimed at her.

"Yeah, but lets be honest out of all the things we'll be doing here there won't be time for them." Lena explained and Nailah sighed.

"I guess you're right." She agreed.

"Things will change in the future though." Lena leaned towards her. "That when we get touchscreens."

"What really?" Nailah asked shocked.

"Yes, but some break easily and there a lot of money, but you can get contracts and not pay as you go." Lena mentioned.

"Contracts? Pay as you go?" Nailah questioned.

"Pay as you go is when you add credit to your phone, credit being money. Contracts that's where you can have things like unlimited texts and calls as long as you pay a certain amount of money a month. It's a pretty good deal." She lectured her friend. "And if you think this has a lot of games." She pointed to the phone Nailah was looking at. "In the future you can get so much more games, even apps that can customise your phone to make it anything you want. I had a sony xperia T, which I think is a good phone except for the lack of cases, at first I decided to edit it, but then realised it wasn't me. The last time I had the phone I only had changed it's screen saver and background to the pharaoh."

"You know I heard that, but it went straight through my head." Nailah responded and Lena let out of a laugh.

"Don't worry I was rambling at the end." Lena patted her shoulder before she turned around and saw a bunch of cameras. "Ohh" She scanned over them. She smiled softly at them and thought about getting one. She touched the ones on the display, since she had got here at first she was shocked, but due to time she decided that she didn't want to forget any of her memories here. She thought that the best way to capture the memories, was being there and though pictures. She felt her artistic side come out and thought about making a scrapbook out of different pieces of paper that hold her pictures in, and some quotes that inspire her. In a way she would make her scrapbook into her journal and in the future she could look back at it, and feel nostalgic.

"Ooh, what'cha you looking at?" Nailah looked over Lena shoulder.

"Cameras." Lena spoke simply.

"Ooh, you gonna get one?" She asked and Lena began to nod.

"Yeah I think so, did you decide on a phone." Lena looked her shoulder.

"Yeah I did and cool we could take the first picture together." She grinned and the brunette smiled back at her. Len nodded again. "Come on then lets go buy them then!"

They soon brought the electronics they needed and began to walk casually down the street. While walking Lena was reading the information needed for the camera. Lena really wanted to see how it worked and if she did buy a camera that had good quality.

"Okay! I think I got it." Lena broke the silence they had.

"Really cool! come on, Len, take a picture of us." Nailah stopped causing the brunette to stop and laugh.

"Okay, okay" She grinned at her friend and they began to pose for a picture. Nailah was leaning behind her. Each had a smile on their face. The picture was soon taken.

"Yes my first picture!" Lena exclaimed happily, she really wanted to remember the memories even if it was a simple day.

"Awesome can I have a go?" Nailah asked and Lena held the camera close to her heart, like a child stubbornly and said no. "Aww but why?" The blonde whined.

"Because this camera is now close to my heart and I don't want anyone else to touch it." Lena explained like a little kid.

"But I won't break it, you know and I am your friend." Nailah continued.

"Yes, but I only just got it." Lena pointed out and looked to Nailah, who had a puppy dog look on her face. The girl sighed. Normally she wouldn't be moved to feeling guilty when they gave a puppy dog look, but with Nailah did it, it was like she was a pro. "Maybe later." Lena reluctantly reasoned.

"But why not now?" The blonde questioned.

"Because we already took a picture here." Lena stated and began to walk away.

Lena and Nailah spent the day going into clothes shops, so that they can get clothes suitable for the weather in Japan. After a while of clothes shopping the teenagers decided to go and find somewhere to eat.

"What about there?" Nailah pointed at a general directions and Lena looked over to where she was pointing. She recognised the place she was pointing to. "I heard someone from school the other day that said it had only recently opened. Why don't we try it out?"

"If you want to go to a place run by a criminal, sure." Lena stated as she stared straight ahead at Burger World.

"What do you mean?" Nailah questioned.

"That place, Burger World is run by a criminal, or at least he is like a manager or something along those lines." Len began to speak seriously. "If what you said is true and that it was only just recently opened, I know which episode is next."

"What you mean Yugi has something to do with that criminal?" Nailah guessed.

"Not really he was just there at that time, the Pharaoh set the bad guy on fire." She explained before walking away. "And I would prefer to go somewhere else. I'm not in the mood for burgers."

"Oh Okay. What are you in the mood for?" Nailah questioned.

"Pizza." Len smiled at her. "Come on."

After the two ate they decided to look around some more before heading home, because they thought that it was always good to learn they way around the city more. As they walked along the streets of different shops, they noticed a certain shop, that made Lena smile.

"Did you know Kame means turtle." Lena spoke useless trivia.

"No I did not." Nailah nodded. "Are we going to have a look inside?"

"Of course I have always wanted to see the inside in person."

"What you heard of this shop before?" Nailah wondered.

"Of course, Yugi's Grandpa owns the shop and they live right above it." Lena pointed to the upper part of the building. Lena then began walking to the door that said open. "You coming?"

"Yeah." The blonde agreed running to catch up with her.

As they entered the store it was dimly lit, like it was in season 0. There were all sort of board games on selves and Lena was in awe. The female stopped and slowly place her hands on one of the games.

"Welcome!" They heard a voice, making them jump. They turned around to see Yugi's grandpa standing behind the desk facing them and the door.

"Hello" The brunette grinned at the old man in front of her.

"Oh! Hello." They greeted heading over to him.

"Is there anything you were particularly looking for?" He grinned happily at us, but we shook our heads.

"No, not really we've just moved here a week ago and decided to have a look around town, which led us here." Lena began to walk over to him. "It's a lovely shop you have here, this is the first shop I have been in that focuses mostly on games."

"Yeah I agree." Nailah followed her.

"Oh really? and thank you." He thanked us.

"Yeah, we both lived in small towns that didn't really have many shops in." Nailah explained.

"Which is really sad because I like the choice to go into multiple shops." Lena sighed, but then grinned. "My name is Lena Ford and this is my friend Nailah Hasina."

"Yep that's my name." Nailah grinned happily.

"It's nice to meet you Lena, Nailah. I am Solomon Motou" He introduced himself to us.

"Likewise." Nailah agreed.

"So I am guessing you have mostly every type of board game here?" I asked him. Solomon nodded.

"Are you a fan of board games?" He asked me.

"Well in a way. I always wanted to play them and always enjoyed them, but no one in my family ever wanted to. Funny thing though was that we had a bunch of games. We had this game called Kofu the Mummy we only really planned it once, but I always wanted to play it again" Lena explained.

"Oh I see." Solomon nodded.

"Well we could always get some and play together with mother." Nailah directed to Lena before looking back at Yugi's grandpa. "Do you have any suggestions on games?" The blonde questioned.

For a while they ended up talking about all sorts of games they could get and what they were interested in. They didn't really have a budget, well Lena didn't anyway and they were plan to take a taxi home. Nailah and Lena then decided then and there this would be their last stop. While Yugi's grandpa went to get a board game they liked sound of, they heard the door bell chime, meaning someone entered.

"Grandpa, I'm home." The girls heard as they turned to notice that Yugi was the one who walked in. Yugi stopped walking when he saw us, standing by the counter, with several board games on the desk.

"Hi." Len and Nailah waved to him normally, not surprised that he was here. He smiled at them and ran closer over to the girls.

"Hey Lena, Hey Nailah." He beamed at us happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it seems were casually buying everything in this game shop." Lena joked signalling to all the board games on the desk.

"Yeah, Lena and I decided that we will get some board games for our home seeing as we don't have any." Nailah explained more. "What brings you here Yug?" Even though she knew, it would be weird if he found that out.

"Oh really!?" The girls couldn't help but smile at Yugi. Lena always like Yugi he was one of a her favourite characters and thought of him so sweet and cute. Nailah even though she only just met him a week ago thought he was super adorable and would be a very valuable friend to have. "That's cool to hear and I live here."

"Oh! I should have guessed you're Mr Motou's grandson, you have the same last name!" Nailah raise her finger in the air as she faked her realisation of the names.

"I guessing you know my grandpa then." Yugi pointed out.

"Well we have been here for at least an hour." Nailah explained.

"What really? That long?" He questioned.

"We are very serious about games." Lena joked happily.

"Hey Yugi what's one of your favourite games?" Nail asked.

"Oh! That would have to be duel monsters!" He answered.

"Oh duel monsters! I've heard of that." The blonde claimed.

"Of course you would. It's one of the top games like Capsule monsters right? Yugi?" Lena looked at him from Nailah to him and he nodded.

"Yeah, have you played?" He asked curiously.

"Duel monsters yes, Capsule monsters no" Lena explained. "I am guessing you played both?" He nodded again.

"Well I haven't even played any of them." Nailah pointed out.

"You should it's fun, but I always lose, which is upsetting because I believe in the heart of the cards, but they don't believed in me." Lena jokingly cried.

"That's what my grandpa always told me to do! Always believe in the heart of the cards. You were told that to?" Yugi grinned and Lena nodded.

"Yeah, in a way I was, I was told that by two people close to my heart." She softly smiled at him. Of course she was talking about him and the Pharaoh. "But like I said I believe in them, but I don't think they believe in me."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true." Yugi reassured her. He might be right though seeing as when she believed, she was in the other world and not here. It might change now.

"I am completely lost right now." Nailah stated getting Lena and Yugi's attention.

"It's something to do with duel monsters, or any game for that matter, but for duel monsters it's when you have belief and faith in all the cards in your deck, and believe that they give you a card that will help you through a tough situation in your duel." Lena explained to Nailah and Yugi nodded.

"Wow that's powerful, I mean giving your trust into a deck." Nailah awed at the two people in front of her.

"It is powerful." Lena leaned on the counter, before asking Yugi. "Hey Yugi does your grandpa sell cards here?" She knew he did, but still wanted to ask.

"Yeah" He grinned and went behind the counter to show them.

"Cool" The brunette grinned and then looked at her dear female friend. "Do you want to learn how to play. I'll buy you cards because I need to buy cards myself. Yugi you can help her to can you? I have a feeling you must be a really great duelist."

"I don't think I am that great." Yugi rubbed his head with his hand. "But I'm sure I can help teach you, Nailah."

"Really, how difficult is it to learn?" She questioned.

"Not difficult at all." Lena answered.

"And it is fun." Yugi added.

"Well sure, okay then." Nailah agreed and then we saw Solomon come back through with a game.

"Sorry I took a while, it wasn't where I thought it was." He smiled. "Oh do you know my grandson?" He wondered out loud.

"Yeah we do and it's okay, we have all the time in the world." Lena grinned happily to the old man.

Lena and Nailah soon brought all the board games they wanted, as well as the duel monster starter decks, and booster packs. After purchasing Yugi asked if they want to stay around awhile longer so they could help Nailah make a deck, and play the game. They had to phone Akila first, but she was fine about it and they agreed. At first they started teaching Nailah the basics of the game, by Yugi and Lena having a duel and explaining through playing. Lena had to use a starter deck though because she didn't have a customized deck. After teaching the basics to the blonde soon had a go. While learning Nailah had grown to enjoy playing the game. They played and also made decks till it was slowly going dark. With Yugi not only helping Nailah, but also helping Lena make a deck as well because she always said how bad at making them she was. They decided it was best for them to go, but it was sad to leave because they had a blast hanging out with Yugi, Lena especially. She hadn't had this much fun playing Yugioh in ages, even though she didn't have a deck she used back home, she had fun using and creating a new deck.


	4. Chapter 4 It wasn't supposed to be me?

Chapter Four

It wasn't supposed to be me!?

Lena grinned as she heard the bell ring at school. Even though she only just started she wanted it to be over as fast as possible. The only things she liked here were lunch and breaks where she could hang out with the gang. The brunette quickly packed her bag, even though she had to wait for Nailah to meet her here, and then decided to walk over to where Yugi and Joey was.

"S'up" She smiled jumping to sit on Joey desk.

"Hey Len, do you want to come out with me and Yugi today. Nailah too." Joey asked her.

"Sure I don't mind neither would Nailah, where do you guys plan on going?" Lena question, even though she had her own hunch since the weekend.

"We can go to the new place that just opened- Burger World." Yugi suggested and added. "Their burgers are famous for being really good."

"Really? I'm okay with that." She agreed seeing as it was the episode in which this happens.

"Wait a minute, you guys." We heard Tristan behind us and looked over at him.

"The one who failed to become a first year student president, instead becoming a janitor, Tristan." Joey announced Tristan and Lena smiled.

"Not janitor, Beautification club!" Tristan clarified, but then began to tell them that we will be breaking the rules. "Hey, you! You know stopping on the way home is against school rules."

"Really?" The female scoffed. "They surely can't tell us what to do once we leave the premises." Lena shared her view. "And it's not bad or anything, I mean the last school I went to didn't have that rule."

"But it is." Tristan points out.

"Yeah well who's going to find out." The brunette retaliated and Miho ran over to us.

"I want to check out Burger World!" She announced to us.

"Yes, another person to join!" Len grinned at Miho, who smiled back at her.

"Let's go!" Tristan soon changed the way he was acted and Lena only shook her head.

"Hey, you…" Joey began, but Tea began to join in.

"Hold on, everyone…" Lena looked over to the girl who just spoke. "...Did you just say Burger World?" I could tell Tea looked nervous.

"Tea, want to come too?" Yugi grinned at her.

"Don't joke! I heard that restaurant's food was terrible." Tea claimed. "It's true! I heard people became sick on the grand opening day. You definitely should not go!" Len looked over at everyone's faces and a part of her wanted to laugh at their reactions. "Anyway, didn't the teacher say that a villain broke out of prison?" Tea pointed out.

"Ah, that's right! A big villain! The whole town is in panic." Yugi explained.

"What the heck? You scared? You've got no guts." Joey told Yugi.

"But I heard he had a pistol." Yugi sounded worried.

"I think we'll be safe what would he want with a couple of school students anyway unless he needed to use one of them as bait." Lena shrugged, touching Yugi's shoulder, not really scared.

"Hey you know, Guys… Hasn't Tea been weird lately." Joey began.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we walked home together." Yugi understood what he meant.

"Could it be, Tea, that girl… is doing "dating for pay"? Joey wondered out loud and Yugi began to blush, freaking out slightly.

"What are you saying?! Our school doesn't have people like that!" Tristan shouted at Joey.

"Our school doesn't have what?" I heard from behind me and saw Nailah standing there.

"Teenage prostitution." Lena answered her before turning back to the gang. "Even though I've only met Tea recently. I don't think she would do something like that."

"Yeah, Tea would never do that!" Yugi agreed with the brunettes.

"Why so upset? Your face is all red, Yugi. Could you be." Joey teased Yugi and Nailah tapped Lena's shoulder to get her attention, which she did. The blonde then pointed to Miho who was worried, of course she would be. Lena jumped off of Joey's desk, and the girls went over to Miho. while hearing Yugi deny what Joey said.

"Hey Miho, are you okay?" Nailah questioned.

"D-dating for pay? Tea?" She answered.

"Aw don't worry like Yugi, She would never do that." Lena put a hand on her shoulder.

"But what if it is true, Lenny, Nailah come with me." She asked us.

"Sure thing. Happ[y to help a friend, lets go!" Nailah insisted and Miho smiled at us.

"Okay, but lets try not to be seen." Lena agreed and they nodded.

Miho, Nailah and Lena all hid behind a wall as Tea walked down a street. Miho was in front, followed by Len, and carrying the back was Nailah. The brunette could tell the blonde recognised the street we were in. Nailah gave Lena a look as if to say the episode at begun, which Lena simply nodded to.

"Don't worry, Tea!" Miho began to speak. "Miho, Nailah, and Lenny's going to save you from the hands of old men!"

"You know some old men can be really attractive." I whispered to Nailah.

"I don't even want to know." Nailah commented and Len laughed quietly. Miho soon began running out. "Oh looks like we running again." Nailah breathed as they followed Tea all the way to Burger World, which Miho was shocked about, before they all began to freaked out when they ended up seeing Tea behind them looking angry. Lena soon began to explain with Miho that they thought she was in danger. After the explanations. Miho decided she wanted to get a job there too. Seeing as it would be easier for them as well decided it would be good to help out well.

"Also, it's so hard that I can't even clear the first level" Joey told us, while Len stood next to Tea casually waiting to go to Burger World. "You guys should try it!" He suggested.

"Okay" Yugi agreed.

"Sounds fun! Miho wants to go too!" Miho exclaimed, which caused Tea to call out her name or they would be late.

"Ah, that's right… sorry, I can't today." Tea told Joey.

"Huh what about you Len?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry, I can't as well today." Lena sadly replied.

"Yeah me and Lena have to go home straight away because of the criminal, mother orders." They heard Nailah say, who was leaning by the door. Lena nodded her head in agreement.

"Her mother can be very serious and strict." The brunette continued the lie they were giving them. "Come on we should probably go. Bye bye Joey, Bye bye Yugi." She waved at them, walking over to Nailah. Tea and Lena agreed that to cause less suspicion that they should go at different times in pairs. As we left we heard Tea saying that her and Miho was busy, and that they shouldn't tempt them.

"You know even if we didn't go in a big group there still going to be suspicious." I told her.

"I could tell." Nailah responded. "You know I agreed to work there, but I find it really difficult in the clothes they don't suit me at all." Lena laughed.

"I know what you mean, and I like the colour green, but not sickly green." They continued to walk and the rest of the day went as planned, as we could tell that Tristan was following us because of Miho. He also decided to get a job here when he found out as well. Lena wondered when they would stop employing seeing as they already have four new workers in two days.

"Hey Lena, do you still have to go straight home today?" Yugi questioned me, as I packed my stuff off.

"Yes sadly, but once the villain is caught I don't have to go straight home. Maybe after he is caught, we can spend a day playing duel monsters like the other night." I grinned at him.

"Yeah!" He beamed happily at my suggestion. "That was really fun."

"Yeah it was! And we definitely got Nailah into it, I mean when we got straight back home we spent practically the rest of the night trying to improve her skills, she is definitely into it." Lena told Yugi.

"Oh really, that's cool, I am glad she liked it so much. Have you played any board games your brought so far?" He wondered.

"No not yet, we were planning to at the weekend, you can join us if you want, Akila won't mind, plus I think she would really like you." I grinned at him.

"Oh yeah, I'll join." He returned my grin.

"So it's a date then." Lena winked and waved at him to go meet up with Nailah. Even Lena was surprised when she winked at him, she never really had done that before, but then hanging out with them, brought another side out of her, then at back home, when she didn't feel like she fitted in, while here she did.

Lena and Nailah, soon met up with Tea and the gang, down the street leading to Burger World. The long haired brunette knew that Yugi and Joey was following them, and found out that what Nailah and she said was a lie to them. She hoped that it wouldn't upset Yugi too much and technically it wasn't a lie, after they finished work, they had to go straight home, by Akila's orders. They decided that they wouldn't tell her about the bad guy working at Burger World.

"Hey guys." Nailah greeted and they said there hello's back and we began to walk.

"My briefcase is kind of heavy today." Miho announced.

"Oh I'll carry it." Tristan spoke like a gentlemen, while Tea soon stopped at looked at a general direction, probably the direction Yugi and Joey were.

"What's wrong?" Miho questioned her friend.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Lets go." Tea told us, but Lena looked to where she looked to see if she could see them.

We soon finished walking and entered Burger world. Tea, Miho, and Tristan stood by the doorway waiting for customers, while Lena and Nailah went to go wait some tables. We heard the doors open and Lena leaned to look, from where she was serving. As she expected it was Yugi and Joey and she could tell that Tea was know pissed, of course she would be after the third day of someone following her. Lena soon finished her order and went to go over to them. She came over at the time of Tristan telling them it was a part time job.

"Hey, you, part time work is forbidden by school rules right?" Joey told Tristan. "And you're the one that always acts so high and mighty too..."

"Which I don't understand why because these are stupid rules, has the school ever heard of experience." Lena joined in on the conversations.

"Huh!? Lena aren't you meant to be going straight home." Yugi questioned her.

"Well I might of stretched the truth a bit, we do have to go straight home, but only after work." Len explained, while Tristan began to speak again.

"Don't speak of it Joey! I also, I also was troubled…" He began. "I thought of the meaning… however…" Miho soon interrupted Tristan.

"But… Miho wants so many things."

"Hey, hey, you guys." They heard someone say from behind us. "They're customers right?" Our boss asked us and the long brunette nodded. "Hurry and lead them to their seats." He told us and Tea decided to do it, while Len went to sort out the order she was given.

As we all went back to work, Lena could see Tea was explaining why she got that job in the first place and that they wouldn't blab. She slowly walked past Len with a smile on her face.

"I told you that they won't blab." I grinned at her and she turned around to me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She happily spoke to Len. "Do you think I will make a good dancer in the future?" She questioned.

"As long as you put your heart into it, I think you will be the very best." Lena insisted.

"You think? Thanks Lena." She began to walk away, when we heard the door opened once again. Lena knew straight away he was the police officer in this episode and knew it was almost time. She felt a tight feeling in her chest, when she realised that Yami will take over Yugi's body soon, but to save Tea. Lena called Nailah over, to go and see what was happening.

"No way! Escaped convict?!" Miho exclaimed when they were told that there was a convict in Burger World. Tea soon cover Miho's mouth with her hand.

"So-so, you're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" The true criminal asked, though no one knew.

"Yeah. There was a report this morning." The detective explained. "This seems to be the focal point of the break in's. So I am searching this area."

"So he could possibly be in here?" Nailah asked and he nodded.

"Um-um… What does the culprit look like?" The salmon haired man asked and the officer pulled out a picture in front of us. Yugi and the gang a part from the duo looked around the corner.

"Seems he's not here." Joey stated.

"He's a master of disguise. It's rare to see him out of disguise." The officer explained.

"Well of course he would, he wouldn't want to be found out." Len commented, with her arms crossed. Her glance her eyes in the direction of her boss. Truth be told she didn't like it being near a criminal that no one knew about. The salmon haired man noticed her looking and she quickly averted her eyes away.

"Alright then we just have to check each one." Joey the pointed out.

"No, it would be bad. He has a pistol it seems." The officer stated.

"Does the criminal have any other characteristics?" Our boss questioned.

"Three days ago, when stealing the jewels, it seems he had a struggle with the guard." He explained. "The fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit in the right calf with his baton."

"That might mean that he has a mark." Nailah quickly stated.

"If so... let's use that." She signalled to the cars in the baskets.

"Yeah then it won't look as suspicious if we go down on to the floor." Lena agreed. They then threw the cars on the floor and the gang, excluding Miho and Yugi began to go and look down on the floor. They looked at the leg off practically every single one here, which Lena wasn't a fan off seeing as none of them were going to have a bruise. The long brunette slowly stood up from where she was recently on the floor from and saw Tea telling the man that he was not allowed the have his feet on the table, so she could look.

"What are you doing, you bitch!" He exclaimed at Tea and Len walked up to them, as well as the officer and our boss.

"S-sorry Mr. Customer. We have a situation." My boss spoke.

"Don't give me that! Messing with a man's resting time, what are you thinking?!" He yelled and the detective showed the man his badge. "Police?!"

"Excuse me, everyone." The officer caught people's attention. "It's probable that an escaped convict is in this shop. We have to check your legs. The culprit should have a bruise on his calf where a guard hit him."

"H-hey what's the meaning of this?!" A woman asked.

"Escaped convicts?" A bald man questioned.

"Sounds interesting!" One of the criminals in disguise spoke.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken? Anyway, this town's police are out of it!" An old man claimed. "You lost the convict that escaped before too!"

"That… is true…" The officer admitted.

"Mr. Cop is there no other clue about the culprit." Joey questioned him.

"Yeah… in prison he was once admitted to the hospital. He had an allergic reaction to eating eggs." He told us and Tea got an idea.

"Allergy to eggs? Oh, if that's true then… If the culprit is here, we'll know right away." Tea smirked and so did Lena. "Because our hamburger buns have plenty of egg in them." She grinned. We looked over to see the guy, Lena knew was one of the criminals starting to freak out and the detective began to walk up to him.

"What's wrong? You don't look well?" The officer spoke now knowing it was him.

"Shut up! move!" He yelled pushing him away only to be grabbed, by the policeman and his disguise came coming off.

"Tasuki Tetsu, you're under arrest!" The officer tells the man.

"First call an ambulance! Please hurry and call an ambulance!" The man panicked. "I'm extremely weak against eggs!"

"You know that was a lie." Lena laughed standing next to Tea.

"What." He looked at Tea and I.

"Yeah, our burgers is one hundred percent wheat flour." Tea explained and Len nodded.

"Shit!" He swore and tried to get away from the officer, which he did only to fall into the manager. The criminal saw the bruise on the boss calf and was shocked. "This man is the culprit." Tetsu yelled grabbing his shirt. "Jerk." The officer dragged him away causing the shirt to rip, showing a tattoo of a spider. "This, this tattoo…!" He noticed shocked. "The Yellow Spider, Jirou."

Jirou quickly stood up grabbing Tetsu's gun, like he did in the episode, but what surprise Lena more then anything. He didn't grab Tea, no he grabbed her. She froze scared and confuse, surely he was meant to grab Tea, she thought. She began to panic. She heard Nailah shout her name, but my mouth was quickly covered.

"If you move, she's dead!" He warned and Lena grabbed his arm that the hand on her face was connected to.

"You're…" The officer began. "The Yellow Spider Jirou?"

"Yeah. I changed my face with surgery and blended into the town." Jirou explained. Lena's heart was beginning to rush, this was the first time she was even been used as bait, and it wasn't even meant to be her! "Tetsu the Hedgehog, I never thought you'd come to the restaurant." The man spoke to the other criminal. "Even in disguise, I could recognise you in a glance. I was able to tell what places you were going to rob. I'm different from before. Right. I was the one that robbed Ushijima bank and stole the jewels!" He revealed and Lena watched how Tetsu put his head down in shame. "Everyone get down!" He ordered and everyone did what he said, but she saw that Nailah was a bit reluctant to do so. Nailah wasn't expecting this as well, she couldn't let this happen, but what could see do, she was only told to keep her company and make sure she found out things, when it was time for her, not for her to be kidnapped by some criminal. The long haired brunette began to panic even more, when she felt a cloth cover her eyes, making her world go black.

"Humans, when they lose their sight, become so scared they can't even scream." The salmon haired man lectured. "Look." He began dragging Lena to a seat. He sat down first, dragging her down with him.

"Lena!" She heard Yugi called and her hands tightened, she needed to calm down, she knew everything would be alright. She remember the episode clearly, she knew that the pharaoh came out when Tea called him. She might just have to do that, she hope it would work seeing as she wasn't Tea. She would of looked down if she could when she thought about that, but couldn't.

"So… Someone bring me what I demand." Jirou spoke with a smirk on his face. Nailah lay on the floor glaring at the man, that had her friend hostage, she also hoped everything turned out right. "You, the gutless looking kid, you do it." Lena knew straight away it was Yugi. She didn't like that fact he called him that. "The rest of you close you eyes and don't move." Lena closed her eyes behind the blindfold she needed to calm herself down, before shouting out. She knew it would cause her getting slapped for the very first time, but she needed to do it, but her heart went fast again when she heard the gun shot with him saying that if they move that's what she is going to get. "First bring alcohol and tobacco." He demanded. "I had quit all my old hobbies. I had quit drinking and smoking… However, now, in reverse I suddenly feel free!" Lena knew it was her time to react, even though she didn't want to sound too much like Tea. She took a breath and quickly stood up and began to shout.

"Yugi!? If that's you! stay away!" The long brunette suddenly felt a painful sting on her face and she fell down onto the seat as the man told her to shut up, but all Lena did was pray.

"Lena!" The girl heard Yugi shout her name, knowing now that the Pharaoh has decided to take control.

"Those who manhandle my precious Lena will suffer." Lena blushed slightly when she heard that, but was also shocked. He was meant to call Tea precious not her, but maybe he meant precious as a friend. Lena thought, but all she cared about mostly was how nice that sounded coming from his mouth. Len felt the pressure of fear slowly lifting from her shoulders. Ever since she was a child, whenever she heard his voice it would slowly calm her down. "However I like letting chance decide that." When she heard that she felt chills up her spine, apart of her want felt the urge to smile hearing his voice. "I brought it just as you wished."

"Hey, you! Who said you could stay?!" Jirou asked.

"What? I thought you'd want a game partner." Yami told the criminal. "It's game time." Lena tried to move her head downwards, stilling trying not to smile. Even though she was in a tough situation, she couldn't help, but feel all happy and bubbly inside.

"Oh, game? I guess I'm interested in it for a bit." The salmon haired spoke agreed to play the game. "In the past I used to gamble non-stop."

"However, it will be no ordinary game." Yami stated. "It's the Shadow Game, a game where you life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun! What's the rules?" Jirou questioned.

"Rule… just one." The Pharaoh told him. "And that is, out of these ten fingers all but except the one cannot move. We both choose our own. And only that finger can be used. So which finger do you choose?" Yami asked the man and Lena knew straight away which on it will be.

"If that's the case, then of course it's the pointing finger. The finger used to pull the gun's trigger." The criminal picked his index finger.

"Ok. Then I chose this finger." Yami signalled to his Thumb. "After the game starts, you can do as you like, even pull the trigger. So... let's go! Game start!"

"One second and it's game over!" The man laughed, but didn't pull the trigger as Yami flicked the lighter open. "That's right, it hasn't been lit yet."

"The lighter… you can have it back." Lena couldn't help but give into the smile when Yami spoke those words. The lighter dropped from the Pharaohs hand onto Jirou's. "I'll leave it there. That is Russian Senowolf. Ninety percent alcohol." Yami stated. The criminal began to panic. "I'd like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would drop the lighter." Lena felt a hand on her arm pulling her along. "Let's go, Lena." He began to drag her away from the Yellow Spider. Yami stopped when he noticed that Jirou broke the rules and turned around, Lena behind him. "I knew you wouldn't be able to obey the rules."

"What?!" Jirou questioned shocked. "What's that eye on your forehead."

"The Shadow Game reveals the true nature of human." Yami explained. "For rule breakers, it's destined to be a punishment game."

"You brat, how dare you feed me that crap!" The man exclaimed, grabbing the gun.

"The door of darkness has opened" Yami revealed and Lena then heard a gunshot and screaming. Yami turned to Lena who was still blindfolded. With a soft voice Lena began to speak, for she knew he was there, holding her arm.

"Thank you." She thanked. The female felt pain as she spoke, due to the slap. She was going to touch her on face, until Yami beat her to it and told her.

"Be careful, Chione." The moment she heard that name, her heart beated slightly. Chione? Who was Chione?

"Hey! you're late!" Joey yelled to Yugi and Tea who was walking towards him with Nailah. "Look! Opening today is this beef noodle shop, I hear it's delicious!"

"Welcome" The door opened to show Miho and Tristan standing there causing Nailah to laugh.

"You guy's are still doing that?" Joey questioned.

"But… but… I want new clothes!" Miho told them.

"I… I… will fall as far as needed, so long as I'm with Miho" Tristan pointed out and Nailah sweatdropped.

"Hey Nailah?" Nailah heard her name being called and she looked down at Yugi. "How is Lena?" Nailah smile softly at Yugi.

"She's fine, but my mother disagrees and won't let her leave the house until she is convinced she is fine." Nailah responded.

"That's good, I was worried about her" He smiled up at the blonde.

"I'll tell her that, I think she would like to hear that." Nailah looked back to where Tristan and Miho and sighed at them.


End file.
